The Avatar's Twin
by FabulousSharpay
Summary: What would happen if Aang had a twin sister? If his parents were from different natinos and if she started traviling with the group?
1. Meet Emiko, Sumey, and Kiri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, yet! I'm about twenty bazillion dollars away from owning it though!**

**A/N: Okay, I changed this from the original version. Emiko is a fire bender. She was never able to use fire very well because ever since she was born, she used lightning. She's the twin of Aang. She has gray eyes and wears the traditional fire bender clothes. Even though she's a fire bender, she lives in the air temples with Aang, her mother Eriko, and her father Akeno. Her mother is a fire bender, while her father is an air bender. Emiko has long brown hair that comes down to her shoulder blades and will put it up in any style or will leave it down. Sumey and Kiri are twin earth benders except Sumey bends plants and Earth. They both have green eyes and wear the traditional earth bending cloths. Sumey has brown hair and Kiri has black hair which the wear up in a bun. This is my first story so please no flames! If you have tips, put them in a nice way. On with the story.**

Emiko was running towards her friends. They were waiting for her at the waterfall.

"Hi guys! What's up?" asked Emiko.

"Oh nothing and didn't you say that you were bringing your twin brother with you?" asked a very confused Sumey, Emiko's best friend in the world.

"I asked him, but he had to go some where today with the monks." said Emiko trying to mask the pain in her voice. Her friends knew she was an air bender but didn't know A).Her brother was the avatar and B).Her father was an air bender.

"That's okay" asked Kiri. "Let's go ahead and head to the tree we carved our names and song into." stated Emiko.

"Can we also go to Omashu because I want to introduce you to a friend, which by the way is on the way were going." Emiko said.

"Sure that would be great! So we'll go to Omashu through the…" said Kiri.

"… SECRET TUNNEL!" said everyone in unision. They all loved that tunnel. It was like a home away from home for them. It was also their favorite place in the whole wide world. Once they got to the tree, they saw Evalon. There journey there wasn't all to exciting in fact, because they had nothing to say! That was just unusual for them because they would always have something to say. "Okay now that we're here, we can either take a break from walking, or go straight to Omashu." Emiko explained. _Sumey whispers to Kiri. _

"Well Sumey just told me she wants to head straight to Omashu and I want to go there right now too. So what do you want o do?" said Kiri.

"I agree. I also want to get to Omashu right now." said Emiko.

"Well then. What are we waiting for, let's go!" said a very excited Sumey.

As they began to head to the tunnel, Sumey said "You know what Emiko? Maybe that's where your brother had to go!"

"Maybe you're right." Emiko said masking her pain again. She knew her brother wasn't in Omashu. She wanted to go there to tell Bumi that Aang was going to end up in big trouble. She didn't know what it was yet, but she was having a strange feeling all day since she woke up. Plus she wanted also wanted all three friends to know each other. She was truly scared of loosing Aang. Just as Emiko was getting lost in her thoughts, they were at the secret tunnel.

Before they all went in, they all sang the song called _"Secret Tunnel"_ that they made up. It was a tradition they always did before entering.

Then they went in to the tunnel.

**A/N: Tell me what you think and any tips you have or ideas and I'll try to use them! **


	2. King Bumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, yet! I'm about 18 bazillion dollars away from owning it though!**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this up because I was busy with school. I had two things due today. My ancient Egyptian brochure and my poetry folder. I also had a poetry test. The good thing is I have the rest of the week off! Hooray!!! I can't wait to write more for the story! Anyways, I can't send an e-mail to ****Kyetge****, here it is. Okay I will include romance later in this story and this story will follow the story in either chapter two or three. Okay now that that's taken care of let's get on with the note. Ha ha. Sorry I'm watching Where Are You Scooby Doo: What The Hex Is Going On? It's at the part where they're at the swami place. Any ways, all those reviews have mad me happy to continue, so on with the chapter.**

After everyone went into the tunnel, Emiko started to talk.

"Hey guys. I need to tell you something." Emiko stated.

"Okay. What is it?" asked a curious Sumey.

"Okay, well first I can't fire bend. I can only lightning bend." said Emiko.

"Right. If you can, then prove it to us Emiko." Kiri said in disbelief.

"Okay, you asked for it." Emiko stated. Emiko started to make listening daggers come out of her hands and asked "Hey Kiri, can you make a boulder so I can smash it?"

"Okay." Said Kiri with a little bit of shock. Kiri made the boulder come up from the ground and Emiko started hitting it with her lighting daggers.

"Okay. We believe you now. Is there any thing else you need to tell us and we won't be mad at you Emiko?" asked Sumey.

"Yes there are two more things. My dad is an air bender and my brother is…" Emiko said. Just as she was about to tell them her brother was the Avatar, but they heard a low rumble. Then out of no where the rocks started falling on them. (A/N: watch the cave of two lovers. That's how the rocks fall except the girls are under them.)

"What's going on?" shouted Emiko.

"I don't know?" shouted Sumey.

"Guys gather around me!" shouted Kiri. After everyone was around her, she earth bended the rocks around them to petrify them so they wouldn't get hurt. Little did Kiri know she petrified them.

**100 Years Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

King Bumi was walking through the tunnel and discovered the shapes in the walls.

"I've seen these people in the carvings before, wait a minute, that's Emiko, Sumey, and Kiri." said Bumi. "I can get them out of here!" Bumi said excitedly. Bumi earth bended all three of them out of the rocks.

"Whoa, how did we get here?" asked a confused Kiri.

"I think we were petrified during that rock avalanche." stated Emiko.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Who are you?" asked a scared Sumey.

"I'm Bumi." said Bumi. "Is that you Emiko?" asked Bumi in disbelief.

"Bumi! Is that you?" said Emiko in disbelief.

"Is this the Bumi you were going to introduce us to?" asked Kiri.

"Yeah! Guys, this is Bumi!" said Emiko.

"Hello." said Bumi.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sumey.

"Well I could take you to my palace since your homes have been destroyed or your parents have died." stated Bumi.

"What! Hold on a second. How long were we petrified?" asked Emiko.

"Oh not long, just about a hundred years." Stated Bumi matter of factly.

"That's a very long time Bumi. So that must mean you're 112!" said Emiko in shock.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww! You're old!" Sumey said.

"I'm not old! Okay I'm old." Said Bumi.

"We're sorry about Sumey's little "episode". She doesn't handle shock very well." Explained Kiri.

After Sumey's "episode", she started to run around the tunnel like an insane person while Kiri was explaning to Bumi.

"Does she always act like that?" asked Bumi.

"Yep that's Sumey." Said Emiko. "Okay then I guess it's settled. We'll all live with Bumi."

"Sure." Said Kiri and Sumey in unison and after Sumey talked she stopped running and was calm for once.

They started to walk and Emiko started to talk to Bumi in the back. "Have you seen Aang?" she asked.

"Actually," said Bumi quite loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhh." Said Emiko.

"Sorry. He and Appa just entered the city. I was here for a walk and happened to find you girls." Whispered Bumi.

"Okay. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me again." Stated Emiko happily.

"Actually, my guards over heard him talking to his friends about how you guys would visit me when we were young and go in the mail chutes (A/N: I think that's what they're called. Correct me if I'm wrong.) and how we were inseparable." Said Bumi.

"Wow, I guess he hasn't forgot about me." Said a dumbfounded Emiko.

The rest of the journey was quiet except for how Sumey kept running into things.

By the time the silence was sickening, they were out of the tunnel. One of Bumi's guards were there with one of those fancy carry chariots.

"I can't believe you have one of these!" exclaimed Kiri.

"You wouldn't believe all the luxuries a king has." Stated Bumi.

"You're the king now!?!?!?" said Emiko.

"Yep." Stated Bumi.

The rest of this journey was quiet and they got to the city pretty fast. When they were close enough to see the city, Emiko spotted Aang on the mail chutes. She contained her joy because all lighting benders have to know how to control their emotions. She also was waiting for the right moment to tell her friends her brother was the avatar. Just as Emiko went into deep thought, she hadn't realized they were in the palace and waiting for the avatar at a table with lots and lots of food.

When Aang and everyone else came in, Aang had bulging eyes when he saw Emiko.

**A/N: Okay, so this one was pretty long and took me a while to write as you can tell. If you have any suggestions, tell me and there will be romance later in the chapters to come.**

**Signing off:**

**CaseyNovakroxfanitic**


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but if I did I would definitely put Emiko, Sumey, and Kiri in there. The only thing I own though is Emiko, Sumey, Kiri, and this plot.**

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get up. Fan fiction was down. Anyways I haven't seen this episode for a while, so I might skip a few parts like the feast but give a summery of it and the same thing with the tasks. So here is the new chapter and keep up the good reviews!**

"Emiko how did you, how could you?" stuttered out Aang.

"I know, I can't believe it either. I'll tell you how Sumey, Kiri, and I got here later." Said Emiko.

"Hey Emiko, is that your brother, the Avatar?" asked Kiri.

"Yeah he is. OH I haven't properly introduced every one. Aang, this is Kiri and Sumey and Kiri this is my brother Avatar Aang." Said Emiko as three of her favorite people shook hands.

"Wow the avatar's your brother!" said Sumey as she started to yet anther "episode".

"So that's the famous Sumey I've heard so much about Emiko? She acts just like you said." as Aang laughed.

Then Sumey paused as Aang said she was "famous" then went back to her "episode". Kiri kept slapping her for head just as Sokka was when he saw Sumey running around like an idiot.

"Why do you do this every time something new or shocking happens? You need to learn how to control these out bursts Sumey. That's only one reason people don't believe we're twin sisters." Said Kiri to Sumey.

"So I know what you are but what am I. Also I don't have problems!" mocked Sumey.

As the twins kept bickering, Aang said "So that's Kiri. She doesn't look like a twin."

"They're fraternal twins Aang. They aren't like us as in the way that we look like each other, they look different." Stated Emiko.

"Okay, I guess I just forgot that. It's been so long since I talked to you. When I found out I was in a hundred years in the future, my first thought was Emiko is gone forever and I'll never see her again. Now I know that you and I can hang out like in the old days except we won't have to travel so far between each of the temples." Said Aang.

"I know I thought the same thing except I was in a tunnel. Just a second Aang." Emiko stated, then rushed over to were Kiri and Sumey were bickering and whispered "Hey if your going to fight, take it out side, go to the battle arena Bumi said he had, or just stop fighting."

"She started it." Said Kiri.

"I don't care who started it, but I'm going to end it." Said a ticked off Emiko.

"Phfft, you sound just like my mother." Said Sumey.

"Well, are you going to stop or fight? If you're not going to fight, apologize to each other." said Emiko while she tapped her foot with her arms crossed.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Said Sumey and Kiri at the same time and hugged.

"Now that's better. Now we're to have a nice quiet dinner and no more fighting. Clear?" said Emiko.

"No more fighting." Said Kiri and Sumey in unison.

"Good now let's eat." Said Emiko as she led them to the table.

"Wow, you've grown up a lot since I last talked to you." Aang implied.

"Oh that, I'm always the one who solves their fights. Though I never get tired off getting them to apologize and finding out if they're going to actually if they will result to using bending, though that one was a little too close of a fight to use bending." Said Emiko.

"You're still the same old Emiko I remember." Said Aang.

"Thanks, let's just eat." Said Emiko.

During the feast, Emiko, Sumey, and Kiri met Katara and Sokka who were Aang's new friends. Bumi started to ask Aang questions and then had to listen to the crazy cabbage man and watch Bumi enclose Sokka, Katara, Emiko, Sumey, and Kiri with the ring that put the crystal around them.

After the feast, Aang had to get a key out of a water fall for a lunch box, get Bumi's pet Flopsy out of a mini arena type place, and battle somebody. A twist came here, because Aang chose Bumi to fight. Aang barley won and Bumi asked him to tell him his name in five minutes.

Katara suggested his name might relate to the challenges. Sokka suggested his name was Rocky and then laughed. After a moment Aang knew what the king's name was.

Aang walked into the room where Bumi was and told him what his name was and enveloped him into a hug and said "You haven't changed a bit Aang, literally."

"What about my friends?" Aang asked.

"Oh yes." Said Bumi and broke the crystal and said "This crystal makes the best rock candy." Then he told him about th war and his duty as the avatar.

"I know Bumi, but know I've got a challenge for you and my friends." Aang said.

Every one was in the mail chutes and ran over the cabbage man and his cabbages again. After they were done, Bumi said good bye as Aang, Sokka, and Katara got on Appa.

"So I guess this is good bye Aang." Said a sad Emiko.

"No way! You are coming with us and Sumey and Kiri are coming too." Said Aang.

"Now I remember why I always gave you half of my allowance all the time." Emiko joked as Sumey, Kiri, and she got on Appa.

**A/N: Tell me what you think and I will include romance but for now, it's more like a reunion and action story.**


	4. A discovery in a town

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but if I did I would definitely put Emiko, Sumey, and Kiri in there. The only thing I own though is Emiko, Sumey, Kiri, and this plot.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LightBender, ****SumeyThe Flowerbender****, and ****avanaru16****. Thanks for those great reviews! Sorry it's been awhile for putting up another chapter. I've been really busy with homework and projects and "Reading Counts Points". There is a little bit of romance in this chapter. If you readers think I should let you choose what happens next every once in awhile if I either have writers block or if I should just to see what popular demand is, then I will. Though the good news is, next week I've got three days of school and two weeks of vacation! So I'll be able to write more. Anyways since I skipped the episodes before "The Earth King", Aang is going to talk about what had happened. Now on to the chapter.**

"Wow, I can't believe you got to go penguin sledding in the North Pole!" Emiko said in disbelief.

"Yeah it was really fun. Katara and I did it together." Said Aang

"So do you like this Katara because I can tell you have feelings for her." Said Emiko in a hushed whisper.

"What?!!!!??? No way! I do not have feelings for her." Said Aang as he stopped staring at Katara.

"I can see you don't." Emiko said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

After that comment, the twins started bickering with each other trying to be quiet. Everyone else thought they were catching up with each other.

"So you two are twins, like Emiko and Aang?" said Katara.

"Yeah except we don't look the same. We're fraternal twins." said Kiri.

"What is fra ton yal?" asked Sokka trying to make out the difficult new word.

"First of all, it's pronounced fraternal and it means even though they're twins, they don't look the same." Said Katara.

"Okay. So Sumey, that's a very interesting name." said Sokka.

"It means flower." Said Sumey.

"Kiri what bending do you do and Sumey what kind of bending do you do?" asked a curious Katara.

"Well I'm an earth bender." Said Kiri.

"And I'm a flower bender." Sumey said.

"Wow, I thought flower benders were a legend." Said Sokka.

"Flower benders do exist. We only show our selves on rare occasions." Said Sumey.

"So how Emiko find you?" asked a curious Katara.

"I was out with Kiri and Emiko was exploring around where I live. She found us practicing our bending and came over to us and we became best friends in an instant." Sumey said as a matter of factly.

"Wow I can't believe I know a flower bender." Said Sokka.

"Are you flirting with me Sokka?" asked Sumey.

"Wha what are you talking about!?!?!?! I'm not flirting with you." Said a blushing Sokka.

"Sure you aren't." said Sumey rolling her eyes.

After flying for a while, Aang found a place to land and as everyone got off of Appa, all the food they could find was acorns and nuts.

After three days of everyone trying to find enough food, Kiri was the first to crack.

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TO FIND ARE FOOD?!?!? DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE FOOD WITH YOU!!?!?!" yelled Kiri.

"We did but Momo found it and ate it all." Said Sokka as he gave a death glare at Momo.

"And she says my break downs bad." Said Sumey sarcastically while enjoying her sister's break down.

After a couple of minutes Kiri calmed down. After she was calm Sokka went to look for food. When he got back, everyone was upset with dinner.

"Is this all you could find?" asked Katara.

"You try to find food in a forest that's easy to get." Said Sokka.

As soon as Sokka said that, everyone heard a loud thump.

"Maybe it's a person who has food!" said Aang. Everyone but Sokka ran to the source of the noise.

"Hey I worked hard to find this food! Hey wait up guys!!!" said Sokka.

When they got to the source of the noise, they saw an earth bender. He was practicing his bending. Katara was the first one to move towards him.

"Hey do happen to have any food or know of any villages near here?" asked Katara.

After Katara asked her question, the boy ran away.

"Well he seems nice." Said Emiko sarcastically.

"Let's follow him. He has to be going to a town or village." Said Sokka.

"Let's go." Said everyone.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. It's really late and if anyone hasn't seen this episode, they can try to guess who the boy was. I'll try to put up the next chapter tomorrow. **


End file.
